


Life's too short (Jack and Rhys version)

by NekoGirl29



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Mild Language, Screenplay/Script Format, Song Parody, spoilers for episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl29/pseuds/NekoGirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the deleted song "Life's too short" from the movie Frozen.</p>
<p>I know parodies of Frozen songs are nothing new, but considering the fandom this one is for...yeah, this one's a little on the coarse side language wise. Not for the kiddies.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's too short (Jack and Rhys version)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a parody of a song cut out from Disney's Frozen called "Life's Too Short" but is on the deluxe edition of the soundtrack. When I heard this song, I had this idea for a fan parody of this song for Tales from the Borderlands, and here it is. Feel free to make audio parodies if you want. Just make sure you credit the original source for the song, and me for these parody lyrics.
> 
> Hope you don't mind script form.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended. You get the idea.

Int. Helios Space Station - Jack's Office - Night

Rhys: _I have always dreamed of running a corporation, and now my dream's come true with me as your successor._

Jack: _I'm so glad to hear that, Rhys, because thanks to yours truly, this whole company now belongs to you and me. We've had our differences for way too long, so let's forget whose right..._

Rhys: _And forget whose wrong_.

Both: _Okay._

Jack: _why don't you stay? There's room for two in Hyperion._

Both: ' _Cus life's too short._

Rhys: _to dream to live the fabulous life of the hero I've long to know..._

Both: _Life's too short._

Jack: _to never let you celebrate me, Pandora's true hero._

Rhys: _Whoa-ho-ho._

Both: _I never knew, but now I do._  
 _Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you._

(Jack reveals the robot exoskeleton)

Jack: So remember that robot suit?

Rhys: what about it?

Jack: Nakayama actually built it, and guess what? Rhysie, your the first to join my JackBot army.

Rhys: oh. I don't believe you.

Jack: What? I'd figure you would gladly want to-

Rhys: _that I'd become your toy, that's how my story ends?_

Jack: not really, _you'll be just like me in mind and appearance._

Rhys: _so that's been your plan? to turn me into your slave!_

Jack: _woah_ woah. _Now don't get upset, the pain will soon go away._

Rhys: _gee, thanks for helping me take over the place and showing off your unique brand of tact and grace. No way I'm going through with this. See ya, kiddo._

Jack: oh Hell No!

Rhys: _'Cus life's too short!_

Jack: there it is! _Another stab right in my back, it's swell there, my pal, but now you pissed off the wrong man._

Rhys: _You can talk all you want, but after all I've been through, I'm now fully convinced the hero isn't you!_

Jack: _you can think whatever you want because I don't care_ your a fool that's in love with a grifter.

Rhys: _that is so unfair._

Both: _I swear I'm done with you, and all the bullshit you put me through._ HAH! _life's too short!_

Rhys: _to let you treat humanity like your own JackBot Army Factory._

Jack: _La-la lalala laaaa._

Both: _life's too short!_

Jack: _to listen to an obnoxious fool who think he can be a hero like me!_

Rhys: _You don't know_

Jack: _you have no idea_

Both: _what I've been through!_  
 _I'm telling you!_  
 _Life's too short to waste another minute!_  
 _Life's too short to even have you in it!_  
 _Life to short!_

Rhys: I've been so wrong about you!

Jack: Yeah? Well you should never meet your heroes, kid!

Rhys: maybe you are the bad guy.

Jack: **I AM NOT THE BAD GUY!**

\- - -  
Reprise  
\- - -   
Int. Pandora - Helios Ruins - Night

Rhys is in the remains of Jack's Office, injured and without his cybernetic after his fight with jack. Jack has been imprisoned in his ECHO Eye implant.

Jack: _sadness swirls around within my code_  
 _I drove away the only friend I'll ever know_  
 _There's no way I can win_  
 _I wish I can take back what I've done to you_

Both: _Life's too short_

Rhys: _to be such an oblivious fool_  
 _So wreckless that I couldn't see_  
 _Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_  
 _To only see the the things you want to see_  
 _I'll might forgive you one day_  
 _I can only hope_  
 _Now all I know is life's too short._

Rhys puts the eye implant into his vest pocket before he collapses onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd keep the main song and reprise in the same entry for convenience. Just a thought.
> 
> I based this parody off of my own experience with the game (amounts other things). I thought adding the reprise would be a fitting way to end this piece. At least in my opinion...
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Here's hoping for an awesome Season 2 for Tales from the Borderlands.


End file.
